The Curse of the Pharaoh
by terrifictypingtrio
Summary: Kim and Ron set out on another quest, this time to ancient Egypt. They must battle not only evil villans, but also the curse of the pharaohs.
1. Off to Egypt

Chapter 1 – Off to Egypt

There was a big football game tonight at Middleton High School and all of the students were talking about it. When Kim opened her locker, she found that it was full of cards from all of the people who she had saved. Kim regularly got cards like this, thanking her for what she had done, but she had never gotten so many at one time. It seemed that her reputation was growing. Suddenly Ron, Kim's sidekick, appeared at her locker. He was wearing his mad dog mask and was all ready for the big game.

"Hey," he said slipping off his mask. "How come you get all of the cards? You know, I help too!"

"Actually, on most of the missions you were scared, hanging by your underpants, or being used as the decoy," replied Kim very mater-of-factly.

Then Wade appeared on the computer screen in Kim's locker. Wade was a ten-year-old super genius who ran Kim's website. "Kim," he said, "There has been a report of a break in at an ancient Egyptian Pyramid. I have your ride on the way, but do you think you could skip first period?"

"No big," said Kim, "I'm sure Mr. Nelson wouldn't mind." Mr. Nelson was Kim's and Ron's geography teacher. He never really minded if Kim and Ron skipped class because he always felt that going on missions was a good way of getting experience.

Kim and Ron went outside, where they found that their ride was a helicopter provided by none other than the president of Egypt. The pilot, Bob Noke, gave them a tour of the plane before they began their trip.

"OOOOH livin' in style," said Ron as he eagerly pounced on the bowls of food, Rufus not far behind him.

_A little while later, on the way to the ancient tomb where the break in had occurred_

As Kim and Ron stepped off the helicopter, Kim turned to thank the pilot.

"Thanks for the lift Mr. Noke," she said.

"It was my pleasure," he replied. "It was the least I could do after you saved me from that sand storm a while back."

"It was really no big," said Kim modestly. "All I had to do was get a big sprinkler to make the sand turn to mud."

A little while later Ron and Kim found themselves traveling to the pyramids on the backs of camels. Kim's camel seemed to be very peaceful and calm. On the other hand Ron's camel seemed to have taken offence to Rufus, Ron's hairless pet. He kept turning his head and spiting on Ron and Rufus.

Then after many twists and turns they found themselves staring at the pyramids of Giza. Ron paled. "No one told me that we were going to the ancient Giza pyramids," he shuddered.

"Ron do the words 'Ancient Egyptian Pyramid' mean nothing to you?" asked Kim.

"KP we can not go in there," said Ron.

"And why not"

"Because," whispered Ron in a scared voice, "because of the "Curse of the Pharaohs."


	2. The Curse of the Pharaohs

**A.N.** Thank you to the two people who reviewed, it really helped me write this chapter with there advice, and the fact that I knew some people were reading it. To charizardag, I had never really thought about doing a crossover at all, but that sounds like a great idea, I'll have to try it one day.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and company does not belong to me, and I am not getting any money for writing this story (although I wish I were, I could use it!) Also the bit at the end about the curse of the Pharaohs comes from a book called… The Curse of the Pharaohs, shocking.

Ch. 2 The Curse of the Pharaohs

"The Curse of the what," Kim asked.

"The c…curse of the pharaohs," Ron replied.

"Ron, there is no such things as curses. Come on don't be such a baby."

"I'm telling you there is, I read about it in a library book." Ron stuttered

"Since when do you read?" Kim said skeptically.

"Well, I was at Buena Nacho and waiting for you, and there was nothing else to do." Ron explained. "**But you're missing the point**," he yelled.

"Fine, what is the curse of the pharaohs?" Kim decided it would be easier to humor him, rather than lecture him on believing in curses.

"The curse of the pharaohs," Ron said in hushed tones, "is a curse that priests made to keep away tomb robbers from the tombs of a dead king. The curse says that the person or people who disturb their resting place will die." Ron was barely able to say these last words, because he was trembling so much.

"MMMM die," squeaked Rufus, clearly as afraid as his owner was. Ron tried to be brave for his pet, but the effort seemed to be too great for him.

"Ron" Kim said "I'm telling you there is no such thing as curses. The ancient priests only invented these curses to make sure that everything was kept save from tomb robbers. Not only did they keep all sorts of treasures and jewels, but there were also some magical curse items in the tombs. In order to make sure no one with bad intentions got messed up with these things, they made up a curse." Kim had said all of this very quickly, and now she was scanning the area for a place to enter the tomb.

"But Kim …" Ron began to complain, but Kim cut him off.

"Listen Ron, if you're too scared to go into the tomb, then I'll do this mission on my own." Kim was beginning to get very frustrated with Ron.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Good"

The two continued on there way until they got near the entrance to the pyramids of Giza. Kim's kimunicator beeped and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Kim, I've traced the robbery to the pyramid of Zackahelish. It's the first one on your right as you go down the row of pyramids," he said.

"Thanks Wade," Kim replied. "See you inside."

As Kim and Ron headed toward the tomb, they saw an inscription over the doorway. It was written in ancient Egyptian Script.

"Wade," said Kim, "can you translate this?"

"Of course," he replied.

After a few minutes a piece of paper came out of the kimunicator. It read;

'**Listen all of you,** **the priests of Hathore will beat twice any of you who enter this tomb or does harm to it. The gods will confront him because I am honored by his lord the gods will not allow anything to happen to me. Anyone who does anything bad to my tomb then the crocodile, hippopotamus and lion will eat him. **

"Wow," said Kim sarcastically. "Crocodiles and hippopotamus, very scary."

"Kim this is not a joke," Ron was trembling when he said this. "This is it, the curse of the pharaohs. We can't go in there or we'll die."

Kim was tired of playing these games. "I'll risk it," she said and stepped into the hole that the robbers had created.

**A.N.** So, what did you think? Any suggestions would be very welcome. Also, who do you think did the robbery? Let me know. TTT


	3. The Spirit

**A.N.** Here we go Chapter 3. Thanks to those of you who reviewed last time, I really appreciate it. First to charizardag thank you for the idea of having a spirit appear. You'll see that I took your advice. And I did check out one of your stories, it was really cool.

To sirka wow, very cool. I didn't know that if I have any questions about mythology I'll be sure to ask you.

To 12345 good guess. As matter of fact… well no, you'll just have to wait and see : )

To Hadoshag thanks for the compliment, I hope you keep reading and let me know what you think.

And finally to frequent visitor, I'm sorry if I offended you with my lack of information. I'm really not very knowledgeable on Egypt today and thank you for the facts. It wasn't my intention to state facts, just to write a fiction story.

Again thanks to those of you who reviewed, and here's chapter three.

Ch. 3 The Spirit

When Kim and Ron entered the pyramid, Ron still cowering in fear, they saw the head of Egyptian Security, and a well know scientist, whose name was Professor Gitic. As Kim and Ron approached the area where the objects had been taken from, Kim pulled out her kimunicator. "Wade," she said. "I'm scanning you the crime scene. Can you find anything?"

"Just give me a couple of minutes," he said. The kimunicator clicked off and Kim turned to the two men. "Hello Professor Gitic and Mr. Rye, what's the sitch?"

"Well as you already know, there was a huge robbery last night. While most of the tombs had been discovered and raided at an early time, this one was just discovered a few months ago," said Professor Gitic.

"I remember hearing about it on the news," said Kim. "Didn't it have a lot of ancient magical items or something?

"Ancient Magical Items," squeaked Ron. "K.P. let's get out of here, while we still can!" These last words were almost screamed, but Kim glared at Ron to make him shut up.

Professor Gitic and Mr. Rye were now looking very strangely at Ron, who was being comforted by Rufus. "Anyway," began Mr. Rye hesitantly.

"Go ahead Mr. Rye," Kim reassured.

"As a matter of Egyptian security, this is quite embarrassing. For years we have been telling our people that all of the treasures are safe. And now to have a break in… Well we certainly need these items back as soon as possible."

"Don't worry Mr. Rye. Ron and I have never failed at a mission yet. So, have we made a list of all of the items that were stolen?" Kim asked.

Professor Gitic nodded and passed over a list.

"Wow, gold and rubies obviously, but look at all of this other stuff. A book of curses, and a book on ancient spirit rituals, what does all this stuff do?" she asked.

"Well, the ancient Egyptians believed that when you combined a curse with a spirit ritual, that spirit would come and wreak havoc on whomever you wished them to," explained Professor Gitic.

"But who believes in this stuff anymore?" asked Kim.

"More people then you might suspect," said Mr. Rye. "Just look at your friend over there."

Ron, of course, was still cowering and staring around at the artifacts in great fear.

Suddenly the kimunicator beeped, and Wade came on the screen.

"Kim," he said quickly. "You'll never guess what I found near the entrance." He flashed a picture to come on the screen, and Kim saw green slashes.

"Sheego," Kim and Ron, who had come over when the kimunicator beeped, said together.

"Well thank you for help," Kim said to the Professor and Mr. Rye. "Would it be okay if we looked around a little bit more?"

"Of course," said Mr. Rye. "But the Professor and I have to go to a press conference. Just put up the security tape on your way."

"Will do," said Kim. "And thanks for all of your help."

"Your welcome," said Professor Gitic, and the two men left.

"Now Ron," said Kim. "You can stay here and study this list while I go around and look at some different things, okay."

"No way Kim," said Ron, trying to be brave. "If we get attacked by ancient evil spirits, then we die together."

"Gee thanks," said Kim sarcastically, and they headed around the tomb.

After they completed their tour of the pyramid, and found nothing else to link to a villain other than Dracken, they headed back to the front of the pyramid. As Kim looked over the list, something caught her eye. While she knew that Sheego had entered the tomb, all of this material seemed a lot like ancient magic stuff. This type of villainy seemed a lot more up Monkey Fists' alley not Dracken. Was it possible that they had teemed up again? But that hadn't seemed to work very well the last time they tried it.

About halfway through Kim's complicated thoughts, Ron and Rufus had started trembling again. Kim had thought that it was just that they had just found something on the list that terrified them again, but as she turned around it was clear what they were scared of.

There, hovering above the ground was, you guessed it, an ancient spirit.

"K.P.," Ron was able to whisper. "We're done for." As he said this he began to faint, but Kim slapped him upside the head.

"Ron," she said. "Get a grip."

"Who has disturbed my sleep?" the spirit roared.

Kim and Ron were silent. "Well whoever it was, he or she will have to defeat me," it roared again.

"And exactly how would we go about defeating you?" Kim asked.

"You must defeat me, by beating me at ……. checkers."

"Oh please" Kim said. She didn't have the time or the patience to waste her time playing checkers with a spirit.

Kim did a double back flip past the ghost. While he was turning around, Ron and Rufus ran for it. They both made to the exit, and were about to leave when they heard the spirit say something.

Trying to save face, because he knew he couldn't beat these two, he said, "well you aren't worth my time, and besides my favorite TV show, 'Desperate Pyramid Builders' is on.

On their way out of the pyramid they stopped to examine the green slash marks that Wade had showed them on the kimunicator.

"Whatever the reason," said Kim. "These were definitely left by Sheego. I think it's time to visit Dr. Dracken… again."

Kim turned on her kimunicator. "Wade, we'll need a ride."

**A.N.** Well there's another chapter for you. What did you think? Again thanks a lot to charizardag for the great idea about the Egyptian gods making an appearance. We tweaked it a little bit, but that's something I wouldn't have thought of on my own. And of course I always benefit from your reviews.

TTT


	4. The Mistake

A.N. Thanks for all of the reviews, and a special thank you to those of you who told me how to spell the names of the villains. I'm really bad about spelling, so thank you for correcting me. I hope you enjoy chapter four.

Ch. 4 The Mistake

"Wade," Kim said as she turned on the screen to her kimunicator. "We need to find Draken's layer. Any idea?"

"Well" said Wade "There's been a purchase of an old guard home up in Greece. It was very expensive, and the realtor said that 'the fellow who bought it had a funny blue tint of skin' sounds like Drakken to me. The only way to get into this house, is to find the middle pillar, on the right side of the Pantheon. Once you get there, I'll figure out how to get in."

"Sounds good," said Kim.

"Yeah," said Ron. "But how are we getting there?"

"Ron, when have I ever let you down?" Wade asked reproachfully. "I have your ride all set up. The same helicopter that brought you to Egypt will take you to Greece. The pilot's waiting for you over the hill to your left."

"Thank you, Wade. You rock." said Kim. "Come on Ron, let's jet."

As Kim and Ron began their way up the hill Ron looked as if he had just gotten a fabulous idea.

"Hey Kim," he said. "You know how Mr. Nelson, the geography teacher, wanted us to record our adventures in a different country? Do you think that if I video tape me and Rufus in Greece, and then present it to the class, it will pass as my story as me in a different country" said Ron

"Duh," said Kim heatedly, she hated wasting time.

"Well excuse me," said Ron as he began to climb into the helicopter. "I was just wondering if I had to write an actual report." All thoughts of written reports quickly faded as Ron and Rufus climbed aboard the helicopter.

"Ah food," they said together and dove into the chip bowl.

Kim climbed on after them and was disgusted. "Boys," she said as she rolled her eyes and took a seat behind the pilot.

_A few hours later_

"Thanks for the ride," said Kim.

"No problem," said Bob Noke. "I hope you find the thief this time."

"I'll do my best," said Kim, but as she glanced at her sidekick and his hairless pet, who were both clutching their stomachs in agony because they ate too much she winced. "I won't be getting much help from these two, but I'll do what I can."

"Good Luck," said the pilot as he started the engine to fly off. "You'll be needing it," he finished as he glanced at the two who were responsible for depleting all of his chips.

As Ron, Kim, and Rufus headed down the street, Ron came to his senses enough to hand Kim the video camera and have her film all of the sites that they were passing. Instead of focusing on the sites, Kim kept the camera pointed at the two of them, and could barely keep from laughing at their expressions of pain.

"You know boys," she said. "Maybe this will teach you not to eat so much."

"KP, just focus on the sites," said Ron.

"Yes sir," said Kim giving a mock salute.

As they neared the Pantheon, Kim's kimunicator beeped.

"Kim," said Wade. "I'm printing you off a pass from the president in Egypt. It allows you to go anywhere you need to in order to catch the crook."

"Thanks Wade," said Kim. She showed her pass to the security guards at the gate entrance to the area that the Pantheon stood on. Then she went around to the right side of the Pantheon, set Ron at on end to count pillars and set herself at the other end.

When they met in the middle, Kim paged Wade.

"Wade," she said into her Kimunicator. "Have you found a way to get into the guard house?"

"Yep, I'll I have to do is hack into the security system." After a few minutes of typing he said, "Got it. You're in and good luck."

"Thanks Wade," said Kim as she pulled Ron and Rufus through the entrance.

As she went through the door, she saw that there was a sudden drop, and that there had been a rope ladder, but it had been cut. There was also a sign that read "**PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE." **

"Oh please," said Ron. "I mean, could these villains get any more obvious?

"Well, Ron," said Kim sweetly. "If we had let them know we were coming, they may have gone out to a store and gotten some chips for us."

Ron and Rufus groaned as Kim attached a rope to the entrance and began to slide down.

Once both of them hit the ground, they looked around and saw exactly who they had expected to see… Drakken. But he looked very sad, and there were tears in his eyes. As he heard the sound of their feet hitting the ground, he turned.

"Can't you teenagers read!" he shouted. "I want to be left alone, alone, alone, alone."

"Dude, what's your problem?" Ron asked curiously.

"I am a ruined man, buffoon. The one person who I had thought would stick with me no matter what happened as deserted me. There is no hope left for me," as he said this last sentence he burst into tears.

"Where is Shego?" asked Kim.

"Haven't you been listening?" Drakken screeched. "She's gone; she left a few days ago when I tried to clone her.

"Ah dude," Ron said. "Even I know that Shego doesn't like clones. I mean come on. How well do you really know your sidekick anyway?

Kim gave Ron a 'you're not being very sensitive look' and turned to Drakken. "Where did she go," she asked kindly.

"She went," Drakken started, but had to take a deep breath before continuing. "She went to join that hideous Monkey Fists."

A.N. Dun dun dun. A cliffhanger hooray! Let me know what you think, and as always please review.


	5. Monkey Fist?

A.N. Hey thank you to my ever faithful reviewer charizardag. Come on guys, the thing says that there have been over a hundred people to read this story. Could you please just let me know what you think of it? Thanks.

Ch. 5 Monkey Fists?

"Monkey Fists?" said Kim and Ron together in a horrified voice.

"Monkey Fists?" Rufus repeated in a high pitch, terrified squeak.

"Monkey Fists," said Drakken in a depressed voice. "She said that she had had enough of my 'useless, never to succeed, rule the world' schemes, and that she wanted to work for a real villain. Can you imagine, calling my schemes useless, and saying that they would never succeed. I'll have you know that a lot of my schemes came very close to working and I had just thought up a great scheme. One that would make me the ruler of not just the whole world, but the entire universe." As Drakken said this, he had risen out of his seat and was beginning to get very excited, until he realized something. "But, now I can't carry out my plan," he sobbed. "Because Shego's gone."

"At least one good thing came out of this," mumbled Kim.

"You know what K.P. it doesn't really matter that Shego left," Ron murmured to Kim. "You know as well as I that his plans always fail."

"I heard that," said Drakken. "And I would like you to know that not only are my feelings hurt, but also my schemes would succeed, if you two didn't always foul them up."

"Uh, dude," said Ron. "I hate to be the one who brings you back to reality, but even without Kim and me fighting your crime, you would still be a super horrible villain. None of your plans would ever work."

After Ron said this, there was a brief pause, before Drakken broke into sobs.

"What can I do," he whined. "I try my best to come up with evil schemes. I was never any good at this kind of thing, but I have to succeed. I have to get revenge on all of those mean kids who teased me during nap time."

"Are you telling me that this whole 'rule the world thing' comes from kids teasing you in _kindergarten_?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Hey, you know what," said Drakken. "Words really do hurt…"

"Boys stop it," said Kim "You're not helping anything. Especially you Ron," she said in an undertone. "Believe it or not, Drakken might actually be able to help us catch Shego and Monkey Fists." In a louder, and calmer voice she said, "Dr. Drakken do you have any idea where Monkey Fists and Shego could be?"

"How am I supposed to know?" screeched Dr. D. "I'm distraught remember?" After a few seconds of thought Drakken looked expectantly at Kim. "Well," he said. "Don't you have a high-tech computer by to do this kind of stuff?"

"Fine," said Kim. "I guess it's up to me to do everything." She flipped on the Kimunicator. "Wade," but she stopped short.

"Oh, hi Kim have you caught him yet?" asked Wade.

"Um no, there's been a problem, but that's beside the point. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Kim.

"Oh," said Wade. "You must be referring to this." He pointed down at his Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. "I was taking a virtual walk on the beach in Honolulu.

"Okay, weird," said Kim. "Anyway, it turns out that we were wrong about Drakken and Shego steeling the stuff from the tomb. It turns out that Shego had gone to join Monkey Fists due to some disagreements about cloning that she had with Drakken."

"Yeah," said Ron. "But don't bother to ask, or to reassure him that he won't be any different without Shego, because he would loose anyway; he'll only bite your head off for it."

Kim snatched the Kimunicator away from Ron, and gave Wade an apologetic look. "Wade," she asked. "Do we have any idea where Monkey Fists and Shego might be?"

"Well," said Wade. "There have been some reports of a flying rocket thing zooming through the air at unbelievably high speeds. Eye witnesses say that there seems to be a green streak following the plane."

"That has to be Shego and Monkey Fists," said Kim.

"I knew you would think that," said Wade. "I could find out where the rocket went, if you like."

"Please and thank you," said Kim.

As Wade worked, there was an awkward silence that filled the room. Kim felt that she should say something to Drakken, but it was kind of difficult to be nice to your arch enemy. But she would give it a try."

"So, uh…don't worry about it Dr. Drakken," she said. "I'm sure Shego will come around."

All Drakken did was sob, and the room remained quiet until Wade came back on the Kimunicator.

"Go it," said Wade. "Shego and Monkey Fists seem to be heading towards the Amazon. I assume you would like a ride?"

"That would be fabulous," said Kim.

"Okay," said Wade. "He'll meet you at the air strip in five minutes."

"Thanks Wade," said Kim. She clicked off the Kimunicator and turned to Ron and Rufus. "Are you ready to go boys?" she asked.

"Off course," said Ron. Then he leaned closer to Kim and whispered "but what about Dr. D?"

"Oh, uh, Dr. Drakken would you like to go with us?" she asked awkwardly.

"No," said Drakken. "I don't think I could bear to watch my Shego working for someone else. Go on without me. I'll try to survive without her, but please bring her back to me, please."

"I'll do my best," said Kim as she and Ron moved up the door, and out the passage way.

"Okay," said Ron. "Did Drakken seem a little to weird back there? Even for Drakken?"

"He's just upset," said Kim. "He'll come around, don't worry."

"Good because who wants to fight an arch enemy, who is depressed all the time?" asked Ron. "Who do you think our ride is anyway?

"I'll give you three guesses," said Kim as the sound of an airplane came from overhead.

"No," cried Ron. "No more chips. Please I'll do anything, but no more chips."

They reached the landing strip, just as Bob Noke stepped out of his aircraft.

"You sure are traveling around the world quick," he said with a smile, and then he turned to Ron. "And just so you know, I am completely restocked with chips for the ride.

As Ron and Rufus groaned, Bob smiled at Kim, and the four of them climbed onto the helicopter. At the first glance of food Ron moaned, "You are a cruel man."

"Cruel," repeated an equally sick Rufus.

"A sick boy, and a sick naked mole rat," said Kim. "Won't this be a fun trip?"

_A few hours later_

"Thanks for the ride," Kim said as she climbed off the plane. "Again."

"Think nothing of it," said Bob. "But do try and catch the criminals this time, won't you? I'm running out fuel flying you guys all over the place."

"We'll do our best," said Kim. "Won't we Ron?"

"Anything," moaned Ron. "As long as I don't have to ever look at another chip again for as long as I live."

As soon as Ron, Kim, and Rufus got off the plane Kim's Kimunicator beeped.

"Wade," said Kim. "You never fail me. What's the sitch?"

"We'll you're very close to the entrance to the new hideout," said Wade. "I have a map for you, but you're going to watch your step. There's a trap door so be…"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Ron, Rufus, and Kim as they fell right through the trap door and began to plummet downwards to their doom.

"Careful," said Wade.

A.N. Did you like it? I'm nearing the end of the story. I've only got about three more chapters left. Please review


	6. Hello Monkey Fist

A.N. Well here is another chapter and hopefully I'll get some more reviews. Once again I apologize for my spelling, and thanks for letting me know it was wrong. Thank you to all the people who reviewed my last chapter, and I hope you enjoy.

Ch. 6 Hello Monkey Fist

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," screamed Kim, Ron, and Rufus as they fell from through the trap door. They were on the search for Monkey Fist and Shego, and according to Wade, they had just fallen into their new layer.

Uhf Kim hit the floor of the tunnel, Ron landed on top of Kim, and Rufus on top of Ron.

"Ouch," said Kim to Ron. "How much do you weigh?"

"105 pounds," replied Ron. "But you have to be fair, Rufus weighs 7 pounds."

"Whatever," said Kim. "Are you both okay?"

"Fine," squeaked Rufus as he climbed back into Ron's pocket.

Ron looked around the underground tunnel that they had fallen into. "Are you sure that this is really a layer?" he asked. "You know, 'cause maybe it's just me, but isn't there supposed to be some sort of lake filled with sharks or a pond filled with piranhas?" asked Ron.

The words had no sooner left his mouth then another trap door opened up and Kim, Ron and Rufus fell again. As they were falling, they looked down, and saw a big pool filled with… you guessed it, piranhas.

"I was only being sarcastic!" yelled Ron as he plummeted to his doom.

Kim however, didn't waste her breath screaming. "Be quiet," she snapped as she pulled out her hair drier, which was really a grappling hook. She pulled the trigger and shot to try and find a ledge to hang onto, but the string wasn't long enough.

"Should I start screaming now?" asked Ron.

"No," said Kim. Searching for something to do, while she was plummeting downward, she grabbed the hair band that was holding her hair up in a ponytail. As they passed a tiny hanging shelf, she reached up, looped the hair tie around the shelf, and hung on for dear life.

"This trick," she panted as she grabbed Ron as he passed her. "Has never failed me once."

"Well good for you," said Ron. "But in case you didn't notice, we're about ten feet away from falling into a pool of piranhas. Could you maybe gloat a little bit later?" These last words were said at a scream as one of the piranhas leaped out of the water, and tried to bite them.

"Calm down Ron," said Kim. "I know exactly what I'm going to do alright. On the count of three, I'm going to let go of this ledge, and start up my jet pack. All you have to do is hold on. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand. I'm not a baby you know. I'm not scared." Ron said all of this in a totally scared voice.

"Whatever," said Kim. She let go of the ledge, and then quickly reached down and pushed the button on her belt. Her jet pack opened and started to rise.

"Yes," said Ron. "We're free."

But there was a snag. After rising only a few feet, the jet pack suddenly jerked and hovered in the air. Then it slowly began to sink back down over the pool with the piranhas.

"No, no, no," screamed Ron. "K.P., make it go up."

"I can't," said Kim. "Both of us together are to heavy for the pack to lift. You're going to have to let go."

"What?" said Ron in a disbelieving voice.

"You have to let go," repeated Kim in a calm voice. "Then you need to activate your own jet pack by pushing the button in the middle of your belt," said Kim. When Ron hesitated she said, "Ron hurry up! You can do it, just push the big blue button."

"Big blue button, big blue button," repeated Ron as he looked down at his belt. Sure enough right in the middle of his belt was the aforementioned button.

"Okay," said Ron timidly. "I'll try it"

He let go of Kim's legs, and pushed the button. It took him awhile to figure out how to make the jet pack go the way it was supposed to, but after a couple of minutes, he flew up so that he was hovering next to Kim.

"Good job, Ron," said Kim proudly.

"No big," said Ron. "It was easy. Nope I wasn't scared a bit. Not one bit I tell you.

"Right," said Kim. Then deciding not to push the topic she said, "Let's go."

"Right behind you," said Ron as they flew up to the opening that they had dropped from.

After they got above solid ground, Kim and Ron turned off their jet packs. As they landed, they looked around to see where they were. They were at the end of a very long corridor that seemed to stretch forever.

"Are you ready?" Kim asked Ron.

"Of course," said Ron, who seemed to think that he could do anything now that he had mastered the art of flying the jet pack.

"Then let's go." Kim and Ron started down the corridor. They had only taken five steps when Ron stopped and said, "Uh Kim, the walls are shrinking."

"What are you talking about," asked Kim. But then she looked up and she could answer her own question. The walls had started to move towards each other, making the corridor smaller and smaller.

"Run," screamed Kim. Ron and Kim took off at full speed, Ron not even noticing as Rufus fell out of his pocket. They reached the end of the corridor just as the walls and shrank so much that no human could pass. Ron and Kim looked at the space to see Rufus, running with all of his might. He divided out of the way, seconds before the walls closed with a hiss.

"That was freaky," said Kim after a few moments of stunned silence.

"No," said Ron. "I would say that that was beyond freaky. That was downright weird." Then, turning to Rufus he said, "Are you okay buddy?"

"Fine," squeaked Rufus.

"What next?" asked Kim. As if they were triggered by her words, lasers began shooting down from the ceiling.

"Perfect," said Kim.

"You know whoever is running this place should really learn what sarcasm is," said Ron angrily.

Kim wasted no time as she took a pen from her pocket. This pen was one of Wade's new inventions. Instead of an ink pen, it was really a laser. In a few quick movements, she jumped from laser to laser, and shot them with her own. This caused all of the lasers that were mounted to smoke and eventually blow up.

"How come I never get any new toys?" whined Ron, as Kim hit a perfect landing next to him.

Choosing to ignore this latest remark, Kim headed to the doorway, and Ron eventually getting over is momentary anger, followed.

As they turned the corner they came face to face with the very people they were looking for. It seemed that Kim hadn't been very quiet while she was taking out the lasers, and they now had company.

"Hello Shego, Monkey Fist. I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you," said Kim.

Shego and Monkey Fist turned and grinned evilly.

A.N. Another Cliff hanger, I am just too mean. Oh well. I'll try to update soon, but I'll be out of town for the next couple of weeks so it might take a while. **_Please Review._**


	7. The Battle

A.N. Hey sorry it's been so long since I've written. I've been at camp. Thank you for those people who reviewed. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but rather to Disney.

Chapter 7 The Battle

"Hello, Kim Possible," said Monkey Fists and Shego together as they rounded on Kim, Ron, and Rufus. "Why whatever do you mean? Why would we have something that doesn't belong to us?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Shego," said Kim angrily. "And by the way I don't admire your new choice of a partner. I mean, Drakken was one thing, but now you're taking up with a mutant. Where's your sense of dignity?"

"Oh shut up," said Shego whose hands were beginning to glow. "I left Dr. D and joined Monkey Fist because I knew that I would get results. I knew that Monkey Fist's plans would actually work."

"Oh Shego," a voice exclaimed from the opening of the lair. "How could you say such things?"

Dr. Drakken raced into the room and threw himself at Shego's feet. "Please come back Shego, I miss you and I need you. My plans are useless when we aren't working together. They will never succeed without you!"

"You mean you think that they were succeeding before I left?" asked Shego incredulisly. "Is your idea of success getting thrown in jail every other month?"

"We were always able to escape!" shouted Drakken.

Kim had had enough sitting around. "While this is all very touching," she said. "I still think that you need to hand over that chaos… thingy."

"Not on your life," said Monkey Fist who had been watching the scene between Drakken and Shego with a look of disgust on his face. He jumped away, and headed toward the door. Kim raced after him, and managed to tackle him right before he escaped.

"I learned that move from my little brothers," said Kim as she and Monkey Fist began a punching fight.

While Kim was fighting Monkey Fist, Ron was stuck in the room watching Shego and Drakken talk, and trying to remain invisible so that they wouldn't come after him. His plan might have worked if it hadn't been for Rufus, who chose that precise moment to sneeze rather loudly. Drakken and Shego stopped talking and turned to look at him. "Uh, hi," said Ron timidly. Shego and Drakken both gave Ron looks of glee as they started toward him.

Just when Ron thought that all was lost, there was a loud noise that sounded like thunder and the spirit from the tomb appeared before Ron.

"YOU," boomed the spirit. "YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD ESCAPE, BUT I FOUND YOU, AND NOW IT IS TIME TO PAY." He then begin advancing on Ron. Ron looked around the spirit and saw that Shego and Drakken had stopped moving and were shaking in terror.

In an attempt to stall the spirit, Ron said the first thing that came into his mind, "How was your show?"

The spirit stopped and then spoke with a smile on his face. "Oh it was very good. I just love the characters on "Desperate Pyramid Builders." It was such a moving drama earlier that I nearly cried." And sure enough, even as he spoke the spirits eyes grew moist. But he seemed to suddenly remember what he was supposed to be doing and he turned back to Ron.

"You disturbed my rest. You must defeat me or play," he roared.

Ron was beginning to get very frightened. He didn't even know how to play checkers. "Oh please Mr. Spirit sir," he said. "I didn't mean to disturb you; I was only chasing them so that they would give back what they stole."

"WHAT?" screamed the spirit. "Someone dared to steal from my tomb! Who was it? I shall give them what they deserve."

Ron grinned evilly as he looked over the Spirit's shoulder to see Drakken and Shego still shaking from fear. "It was them," said Ron, and when the spirit turned to face the two villains, Ron ran out of the room.

Ron caught up with Kim, right as she finished beating Monkey Fist. Kim grabbed the chaos ring from Monkey Fist, and tied his hands behind him. As they were waiting for the police to come, Ron told Kim what had happened. As he finished up his story Kim asked, "But what happened to Drakken and Shego?"

"I don't know," said Ron. "But we can be sure of one thing."

"What's that?" asked Kim.

"That there together and Drakken's glad, but Shego's furious. They laughed as the authorities took Monkey Fist away. Because they didn't have any prove to arrest Shego or Drakken the police just left them in the lair.

Kim and Ron headed up to the hill where once again Bob Noke, was waiting for them. As they approached he said, "I hear that you finally got the chaos ring. Good Work. I am under instructions to take you back to Egypt, and no…" he added seeing the look of horror on Ron's face. "I did not get any more chips."

_3 hours later _

When Kim and Ron reached the tomb where this whole adventure had started they found Professor Gitic waiting for them.

When Kim gave him the ring he said, "Oh thank you so much for bringing this back to us, Kim Possible. I shudder to think what would have happened if those who stole it would have used it. To honor you for this great deed, we will be having a parade to honor you and your friend Ron."

"Oh Professor you don't have to do that," said Kim. "It really was no big."

Ron nudged Kim. "Kim, don't give up a chance like this," he hissed.

"We really would like to honor you and your friend," said Professor Gitic anxiously.

"Well alright," said Kim. "But can we take a rain check? I really have to go home; my parents will flip if I miss dinner."

"Of course," said the professor. "We will schedule the parade for tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow then," said Kim as she and Ron made there way to the top of the hill. "Now, Ron," said Kim. "You know what to do." And with that they started their jet packs and flew off to Middleton.

A.N. So what did you think? We've only got the epilogue to go, and hopefully that will be up very soon. Please review and let me know what you think, especially as I'm trying to decide what story I want to do next. Thanks.


	8. All's Well that Ends Well

A.N. Well here it is guys. The conclusion to the story. I'd like to thank everybody who's read the story and especially those of you who have reviewed. Your encouragement has really meant a lot to me, as this was my first story. This is just a short epilogue to end the story, so here you go.

Thanks to:

Charizardag – You reviewed on every chapter, and gave me a lot of great ideas. Thank you so much.

Sirka, Hadoshag, KPR, and PoisonousAngel – Thanks so much for your insight and ideas in really helped me a lot.

Crazyboutbooks and 12345 – thanks so much for keeping my spelling in check : )

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and Company does not belong to me.

Chapter 8 All's well that ends well

When the next day came Ron, Kim, and Rufus were waiting outside Middleton High School, waiting for Mr. Noke to come and pick them up.

"So K.P.," Ron said. "How was your family dinner last night?"

"Don't ask," said Kim, whose hair looked like it had been burnt with one of the twins rockets. "I wish we would have stayed in Egypt for that parade."

Just as Ron was about to respond, the sound of helicopter wings was upon them. They climbed in, saying hi to Bob Noke, strapped into there seats and took of for Egypt. When they landed in Egypt, they found half of the city ready for a parade. The President greeted them and showed them all the floats that where going to be used in the parade. Ron gasped when he say them, and Kim rolled her eyes. They were shaped like themselves, and there was a big comfy chair on the head of each float for them to sit and wave to the crowd.

"Why did I give in to this," Kim groaned as she climbed onto the float of herself and took a seat.

"Lighten up Kim," said Ron who was very happy. "At least now I get some respect and recognition."

"Yeah," squeaked Rufus.

Kim just laughed and settled in for the ride.

_Back at Monkey Fist's old layer_

"Your move," the spirit boomed happily to the two people sitting across from him.

"Now you see Dr. D," Shego said. "This is exactly what I was talking about when I said that your plans never worked." And with that, she moved her checker.

A.N. So that's it everybody. Thank you so much for reading. Now I need some advice. I don't know if I should do another Kim Possible story or not, so if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know.

Also, my twin brother and I have a story going, and it would mean a lot to us if you would read it. It's a crossover between Harry Potter and Kim Possible, where the twins get sent to Hogwarts. The title of the story is Harry Potter and the year of the Tweebs, so please read.

TTT


End file.
